On vous racontera
by Gleek-Fanfictions
Summary: Quinn et Rachel sont enfin ensemble, depuis plusieurs années, bientôt mariées, tous comme Santana et Brittany. Voici quelques OS, qui conduiront peut-être à une histoire. -je suis nul pour les résumés- REVIEWS PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis nouvelle! Je remercie une amie de Twitter pour l'aide sur ce site : l'OS n'y serait toujours pas sinon.. Honte à moi. Que diriez-vous d'une petite série d'OS sur Faberry ? Et du Brittana ? Peux-être que ça en formera une histoire, je ne sais pas encore. J'y vais au talent (a).

C'est partie, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Oh, et.. A vos reviews!

* * *

C'est un lundi 24 février comme les autres chez les Fabray-Berry. Rachel finissait son rituel du matin, Quinn, elle, préparait le petit déjeuner. Et ceux, depuis 5 ans déjà. Depuis qu'elles avaient eu leur diplôme, beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Qui aurait pût savoir ou dire qu'aujourd'hui, elles vivraient ensembles, en couple, et bientôt mariées ? Pas elle en tous cas. Elles vous aurez rit au nez.

Quinn préparait son fameux déjeuner. Bacon pour elle, jamais sans son bacon, oh grand jamais... Au grand damne de Rachel. Et pancakes au murs pour sa copine. Quinn entendait sa copine de là où elle était, chanter le refrain de l'un de ses titres, et Quinn ? Elle adorait ça.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, Quinn était la manager de Rachel, elle s'occupait de sa carrière, ses rendez-vous professionnels, et tout ce qui s'en suit, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à son métier que ça les a rapprochées. La carrière de celle-ci était lancées depuis pas mal de temps déjà, un album bientôt dans les bacs, quelques titres déjà sortis, à leur plus grand bonheur. Quinn ne cessée de lui dire qu'elle méritait tous ça, que son travail acharné le lui devait ! Elle adorait ses chansons.. Mais ça, elle ne le dirait jamais. Trop de fierté.

Puis elles ont finit en couple, avec bien des complications, enfin bon. On vous racontera plus tard.

**Quinn** : Bébé, c'est prêt !

Rachel arriva derrière elle, positionna ses mains autour des hanches de Quinn, et mit sa tête sur son épaule.

**Rachel** : Comme tous les matins, ça sent vraiment bon mon amour.

**Quinn** : Assieds-toi.

**Rachel** : Non.

**Quinn** : Non ? -_elle leva les sourcils_-

**Rachel** : Pas sans mon baisé, non, -_elle se reprit_\- : mes baisés !

**Quinn** : Tête de mule. Viens là...

Quinn l'embrassa tendrement. Rachel était plus petite qu'elle, et ça l'arrangée.. Elle avait un avantage. Enfin, presque. Rachel poursuivait ses baisés, demandant l'accès à sa bouche puis murmura

**Rachel** : Il est quelle heure ?

**Quinn** : 7 heures 30, pourquoi ?

**Rachel** : On commence qu'à 9 heures 30, et j'ai très, très envie de toi.. -_en rougissant_-

Rachel était toujours aussi direct, mais souvent timide devant Quinn. Elle l'a rendait folle.. Et Quinn ? Elle s'y était habituée. Puis que sa copine est envie d'elle lui donnée toujours autant de papillons. Plus les jours passés, plus Rachel l'a rendait folle. Une "vraie guimauve". Lopez le lui paiera de l'avoir surnommée comme ça.

Les sens de Quinn se sont mit en actions face à la remarque de sa fiancée.

Oui, elles le sont depuis peu. Quinn vous le racontera..

C'est d'ailleurs pour ceci qu'elle arrêter le gaz et la cuisson des pancakes, posa la cuillère et porta Rachel jusqu'à la chambre. C'est ça l'avantage d'être plus grande. Elle adorait ça. Puis être aux devant ? Ça l'a rendait folle. Et ça, Rachel le savait !

**Rachel** : Mon amoureuse est un héros -_lui mordillant l'oreille_-

**Quinn** : Tu me rend folle tu sais ça ?

**Rachel** : Tais-toi, embrasses-moi !

**Quinn** : Je vais faire plus que ça, comme les héros font.. Tu sais ?

Quinn se positionna à califourchon sur sa copine, l'a regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. La tendresse, elle adorait ça. Elle poursuivit ses baisés dans le cou, à l'odeur fruité de sa fiancée, descendant sur son épaule avant de retirer le tissus qui l'a gênait.

**Quinn** : Je te le dirais jamais assez, mais t'es tellement belle..

**Rachel** : Mon héros l'ait encore plus..

Ah mais non, vous n'aurez pas la partie censurée, du moins, pas pour aujourd'hui.. Quinn vous racontera leur première fois. Ou Rachel.. Ouais elle est douée pour ça !

Après un bon câlin crapuleux, une douche et un rapide petit déjeuné, elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux au studio de photoshoot, où Rachel devait poser pour le magasine Vogue. Et pour Quinn.

Quinn avait était jalouse -_et c'est peut dire_\- des photographes qui se rincés l'œil sur sa chérie, du coup grâce à son métier, Rachel l'emmenée à tous ses rendez-vous pour qu'elle puisse en profiter, et pour l'a rassurer.

Un vrai cordon bleu.

Rachel était habillée, se faisait maquiller. Le shooting aller commencer. Quinn s'approcha, la fixa à travers le miroir, les yeux marrons de Rachel l'hypnotisaient. Elle est tellement belle...

Rachel l'a rejoignit, et lui fit un baisé sur les lèvres.

**Rachel** : J'ai demandais au photographe pour faire une petite série de photo rien que toi et moi, des photos personnelles, pour qu'ont puissent partager un moment toutes les deux. Il a acceptait. Va te mettre une tenue, mon héros..

Elle l'a faisait fondre.

**Quinn** : D'accord. Je t'aime tu sais ça ?

**Rachel** : Je t'aime encore plus. Files t'habiller.

Et ça, c'est l'un des nombreux matins, des nombreux moments qu'elles partagent ensembles..

* * *

Voilà pour le premier OS. Pour le suivant, je pense l'écrire sur le photo shoot de Rach', peut être mouvementé, ça me tente ! ahah.

Vous en avez pensez quoi ?

A vos **reviews**, s'il vous plaît -_yeux du chat potté de Shreck_\- **


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà pour la suite les ami(e)s! Merci pour les petites **reviews**, ces trois là m'ont fait plaisir. J'espère en avoir d'autres, encore et encore.

J'ai pris ma décision : je vais faire de ces OS une fiction ouais, j'ai de l'inspiration.

Donc, à vos **reviews** ! SVP -_cœur sur vous_-

* * *

Le même jour, nous étions encore au photo shoot de Rachel. Elle enchaînée les poses, les tenues, les coiffures. Et je fondais au fil des minutes qui passées. Elle est incroyablement, foutrement talentueuse et belle. Non, canon.

Et je me canalise là, parce que il y en a un qui ne se gêne pas pour la mater, mais genre vraiment alors que tous le monde sait que moi, SA fiancée, est présente.

Connard, fais gaffe à ce que tu fais. Et où tu regardes.

**Quinn** -_entre les dents, marmonnant_\- : je vais le tuer ce connard, je vais le tuer..

**Photographe** : Quinn, tu vas bientôt pouvoir commencer les photos.

**Quinn** : Merci Tony !

Tony, c'est un photographe hors paire. Les photos qu'il réalise, elles sont sublimes. Rachel est tellement parfaite dessus -_en vraie encore plus soit disant passant_-. Mais il connait vraiment bien son travail, il sait parfaitement l'a mettre en valeur, ses atouts, et tous ce qui va avec. Au plus grand plaisir de mes yeux. Désolé, mon côté guimauve ressort.

Santana vous le racontera.

Connasse, mais je l'aime quand même ma meilleure amie.

**Tony** : Quinn, c'est à toi !

Je me met devant l'objectif, je ne suis pas à l'aise, vraiment pas du tout. Depuis Beth, je n'aime plus vraiment mon corps. J'ai des complexes. Oui, moi Quinn Fabray, j'ai des putains de complexes. Osez le raconter à quelqu'un, et je vous fais la peau. Ice Quinn is back again. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Jamais.

Rachel le sent que je suis mal à l'aise, elle me prend la main, me la sert. Elle est mon soutient.

Rachel -à mon oreille- Si tu ne veux pas le faire mon amour, ne te forces pas. Je veux pas te forcer, d'accord ?

Quinn : Je veux le faire, vraiment.. C'est notre moment, nos photos.

**Tony** : Très bien, Quinn assieds-toi sur ce tabouret, écartes les jambes et Rachel, assis toi entre elles. -_on le fait_\- parfait, bien ! - _il prend des photos_\- Quinn, mets ta main sur son épaule, fais ce que tu as envie, lâches toi totalement. Rachel, réponds à ces caresses. Parfait les filles, c'est magnifique !

Tu m'étonnes que ça doit l'être, c'est chaud aussi. Et l'autre connard continu de la mater. Je tiens plus. Je penche ma tête à l'avant et chuchote à l'oreille de Rachel

**Quinn** : Je te jures que si ce connard qui s'occupe des lumières n'arrêtes pas de te regarder, je ne vais pas me contenir. Vraiment pas. - _elle frissonne _-.

Effet Quinn Fabray, j'adore. Si seulement il n'y avait que ça, on vous racontera.

Bon, il continu, ça fais plus d'une heure. Je tiens plus. Je me lève donc, prend la main de Rach', je l'a retourne vers moi, et prend son visage entre mes mains. Je l'a regarde, lui fait comprendre que je ne tiens plus -_malgré que Tony continu de prendre des clichés_\- De ma main gauche, je lève sa jambe droite au niveau de ma hanche, la fixant toujours. Elle me regarde, et me tient par les épaules. Je fais de même avec sa jambe gauche, elle se retrouve donc dans mes bras, je l'a maintient en la tenant en dessous des fesses -_parfaites_\- et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Baves bien connard, c'est la mienne.

**Tony** : C'est parfait les filles, de la sauvagerie, de la tendresse ! J'adore ça, continuez.

Je stop mon baisé, l'a repose à terre à bout de souffle, lui tenant toujours la main puis me tourne vers ce connard de technicien et lui fait un clin d'œil. Bah quoi ? Faut pas me chercher, je reste une Fabray. Rachel est rouge écrevisse, elle est gênait, moi aussi mais j'y prête pas attention. Tous le monde sait que nous sommes ensembles. Nous continuons les photos.

Rachel m'excite totalement, tellement fort en ce moment. En même temps, c'est pas comme si elle cherchait à m'allumer. Non, pas du tout...

Elle a une de ces foutues tenues super sexy, un gilet ouvert, descendant en chute libre sur ses épaules, un haut dévoilant son magnifique ventre plat, et une jupe -_elle me rappelle le lycée_-. Rachel Berry veut me tuer. Si ça n'est pas déjà fait. Rachel à mit sa main sur ma joue, et me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Son autre main est passé sous mon haut, et elle continu -_Tony aussi continu les clichés_-. Le pire dans tous ça, c'est qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à m'achever. Et que l'autre connard continu de l'a regarder, ce qui me convient pas. She's mine.

Rachel m'allonge à terre, sur l'amas de plume que les techniciens ont mit il y a quelques minutes, elle est au dessus de moi et regarde l'objectif, je ne regarde qu'elle -_encore_-. Elle a relevée ma jambe en faisant en sorte qu'elle soit sur sa hanche.

C'était chaud. J'ai tenue. Elle va me le payer.

Les photos sont terminées, nous avons payés Tony, prit tous les clichés et nous nous apprêtons à partir.

**Rachel** -_à mon oreille_\- Ta jalousie m'a rendue folle. J'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, et tu le sais parfaitement bien ! Ce technicien, je m'en fou. Mais bon, je t'aime quand même, mon héros.

Je me retourne, ne réplique pas, et cours jusqu'à la voiture avec sa main dans la mienne. Ok, elle veut jouer. On va jouer. Je vais gagner.

Je me dépêche d'arriver à la maison, à peine la porte refermée, je l'a plaque dessus et l'embrasse.

**Quinn** : Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que quand on s'amuse à m'allumer, comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, il y a des conséquences. Et là, tu vas les payer, mon amour. -l'a portant jusqu'au lit à l'étage-. Bien que je t'aime.. Prépares toi à recevoir la correction de ton héros.

Rachel : Je t'aime aussi.

Mais on vous dira rien maintenant. On vous racontera...

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai adoré l'écriture, ça m'a éclaté. Et merci à OhmiiRivera (twitter) de m'avoir aidée pour poster.

**Reviews**, s'il vous plaît ?:)

A bientôt!


End file.
